Blackbird
by bella315
Summary: Jon and Claire meet in a bar. He is a WWE superstar and she works for the Red Cross. They come from totally different worlds and head into totally different directions. Still, there is something between them, something none of them wants to give up on. Follow them on their journey and find out if they find happiness at the end. Rated T but it might change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction! Please be gentle ;-) Also, English isn't my native language so I apologize in advance for any type of mistake. Please feel free to point out those mistakes to me. Also, please let me know what you think of this story, criticism is highly appreciated; positive or negative. Just don't be a bitch if you have to say something negative. **

**The usual disclaimers apply. I don't own anything! The Superstars and Divas belong to the WWE and the song to its respective artists or whoever owns it!**

**Listen to the song I use in this story when they start singing, that's how I envision Claire and James to sound like. There is a YouTube link in my profile. **

**The story is about Jon Good and while the WWE and other superstars and Divas will be mentioned the story will mostly take place outside the WWE Universe. **

**Jon's POV:**

It was a Wednesday night and the House show had ended 2 hours ago. The Raw roster was off for the next two days and some of the guys and girls decided to hit the bars before flying out the next morning to their respective homes all over the states.

After they all went to the hotel to change and get a bite to eat they met in the hotel lobby. The group consisted of him, Colby, Joe, Jon and Josh (The Usos), Trinity, Claudio and Bryan, old friends of his and Colby's from their indie days, as well as Brie and her sister Nikki (The Bella Twins).

Normally Nikki wouldn't hang out with them but John Cena had left the city already due to some media appearances tomorrow early morning. Jon was just glade that the other divas decided to stay in the hotel as they had flights really early in the morning. It was not that he hated them or anything but they annoyed him most of the time, especially Trinity's partner Ariane. He just couldn't stand that noisy, annoying bitch.

They decided to just go to the bar opposite the hotel as none of them knew the town and where to go and nobody wanted to be the designated driver. They went through the entrance door of the hotel and crossed the street quickly.

In front of the bar, which had a huge window front and "Blackbird" written on a wooden sign on top, was a rather large line but Brie and Nikki just went past the waiting people, which earned all of them some dirty looks but also some whispers. "Damn", he thought, "they recognized us. We won't be able to enjoy ourselves with all the fans coming up and asking for pictures and autographs."

That was probably the only thing he didn't like about the business he was in. He valued his privacy and just wanted to hang with his friends without interference. He was considering turning around and just grab some beer at the hotel bar, when he saw that the twins had convinced the bouncer to let them all in ahead of the line.

He decided that he didn't want to be alone even though he was sure that Claudio would join him. If the fans would get too noisy he could still leave. He followed the others inside and closed up to them. They were looked around to find a table or two for all of them.

The place was not huge but had a good size with a bar running along the whole right side of the room. Opposite to the door and the window front at the back of the room was a stage with a band playing. The middle of the room was filled with many small round tables, all of them already taken. To the left side of the entrance they saw some bar tables, some of them free, so that's where they headed.

"The place is packed," Claudio said. "Yeah, apparently it's Open Mic Night." This information came from Nikki. "How'd you know? We just been here for a minute," Joe wanted to know. "The bouncer told me", was her answer.

"I get some drinks. What do you guys want?" he asked to everybody around. The outcome was beer and shots for the guys (only Bryan didn't want one) and screwdrivers and shots for the girls even Brie even though Bryan didn't seem to like it that much. "I'll come with." "Me too." Colby and Claudio said and stood up and followed him across the room to the bar.

They had to wait a little until he could take the place of another guy at the bar counter to make the order. While he was waiting for the bartender to pay him attention, he leant at the bar with his right side facing the stage, paying attention to it for the first time. Some guy was up and was talking to the audience. He had a guitar around his neck, holding it back with one arm, while holding the mic with other hand.

"I have a very special treat for you guys," he said. "A friend of mine is here tonight in the audience. I know she hasn't signed up to sing tonight, but that would be a pity because she is has one of the most beautiful, captivating voices I've ever known. You all have to help me convince her to come up and delight us with her magical voice. Claire, you know I am talking about you. Come up here and sing for us. I know you want to! You should know that Claire used to work here; waiting tables, and every other night, after closing time, some of us would jam together and create some beautiful music. Now she works for the Red Cross and safes lives all around the world. Claire, come up here for old time's sake. Guys, let's get her up here. Please give a very, very warm and encouraging applause to my friend, Claire Claybourne."

He saw a woman getting up. He could only see her back she was sitting in front of where he was standing. He could tell that she was shaking her head and waving her hands dismissively. "Come on, Claire. Do it for me. I miss hearing your voice sing," the guy on the stage begged. He saw her raising her hands in surrender and she moved towards the stage.

While he observed the scene unfold in front of him, he heard a voice to his right: "What can I get you?" He turn to face the bar and saw a girl behind the counter, maybe 22, eyeing him up with seemed like more than professional curiosity. He shot her his trademark smirk, shifting his attention towards the blond beauty and a nice body, as far as he could see. "7 beers, 3 screwdrivers and 9 vodka shots, darling, and whatever you're getting." With this he gave her his trademark smirk, fully aware of the impact it had on most of the female population. He then eyes her up himself, letting his eyes rest somewhat longer on her considerably sized breasts. She licked her bottom lip under his gaze, before giving him a, "coming right up."

When she turned away to get the drinks he twisted around to look at Colby and Claudio, who were waiting behind him, only to find them staring at the stage. He followed their sight and saw the woman, Claire, standing on stage, where the guy stood before. Standing in front of the mic she had one hand around it. The bar was small enough for her to be only 9-10 feet away.

The first thing he noticed was her long, brown hair, curling around her frame, reaching down to her waist. She was wearing an airy, turquoise knee-length dress without sleeves (see my profile page for a link). She was maybe 5'7" and slim but with curves at the right places. When his eyes reached her face, he had to swallow hart. She was a beauty. Simple as that. Maybe 24 or 25, it appeared. Her face was heat-shaped with huge eyes, given her the appearance of a doll. Her mouth was formed like a rose petal and her lips were full and red, which looked ravishing against her pale, silky skin and dark hair.

She started to smile and to him it was as if the whole room lit up and he felt his stomach turn as if someone had punched him in the guts. She opened her mouth to speak: "James, where do you think you're going? You got me up here but if you think that I will be standing up here alone, you're dead wrong. Get your butt back up here, you will be preforming with me." She chuckled. He guy from before got back on the stage he just left. "Alright, I'll sing with you but I get to choose the song." She nodded in agreement. "So, how about we sing _Fade into you_? What do you think?" She started a smile that took over her whole face while some people began clapping and cheering. Seemingly they knew the song.

He felt himself somehow drown to that beautiful creature on stage with that smile that…apparently took his breath away, he realized letting out he air he had been holding in without realizing before. "Damn, she is a stunner," Claudio remarked, earning him a consenting grunt from Jon. Colby shot both of the an amused look, chucking. "Of course, the two of you always noticing a hot girl. "Well, what can I say? I am a guy with an eye for beauty," Claudio returned, pretending to be a little hurt by the remark of his friend. Jon only shrugged his shoulders, showing once again his trademark smirk while raising an eyebrow.

Claudio turned his attention back to the two people on stage. The music started and the guy began to sing shortly after (for the link please see my profile).

_If you were the ocean and I was the sun_

_If the day made me heavy and gravity won_

_If I was the red and you were the blue_

_I could just fade into you_

Then Claire started to sing:

_If you were a window and I was the rain_

_I'd pour myself out and wash off the pain_

_I'd fall like a tear so your light could shine through_

_Then I'd just fade into you_

Her voice was beautiful and he felt his stomach flip over once more and he had to stare at her in wonder. However, from the corner of his eyes he noticed some movement behind the bar and turned to see the bartender putting the ordered drinks in front of him.

"I got myself a beer as well, if that's ok." "Sure, darling, enjoy," he said while noticing that she lost all appeal to him. "Can I get you something else," she asked him in a tone that made it obvious she meant more than just a drink. "Maybe later, darling," re returned nonchalantly. She seemed to sense that she lost his interest and gave him a dirty look.

"That's 60 dollars," she snapped at him. Having no patience for her antics, he pulled out his wallet from the back of his jeans and took out one fifty and one twenty dollar bills, handing it to her. "Keep the change, sweetheart." That seemed to ease her anger for turning her down a little.

"Thanks." She now shot him another hopeful look but he simply ignored it. He got hold of some of the drinks to pass them to Colby and Claudio, who was still focus on the woman on stage.

He felt his own attention been drawn back to the dark-haired woman. He had to mentally order himself to break away from her and bumped Colby in the arm to get him to take the drinks out of his hand.

"Here, take them. Claudio, hey, you too." The Swiss Superstar finally looked at his friend seeming like wasn't being able to fully comprehend what he wanted from him. "The drinks, my friend. Don't forget the important stuff in life for a pretty face." "So she is pretty instead of hot. That's rare for you."

"Shut up." Claudio smirked at him before taking the drinks out of his hand and turning around to go back to the waiting group. Colby received another load of drinks and he got the rest of them so good tail his friends back to the other ones. While he was walking back he couldn't stop gazing at the woman on stage.

She seemed to be so into the lyrics, the melody, performing from her heart and spreading some sort of magical web that enchanted him. He wanted to fade into her and wanted her to fade into. Shaking his head at himself, he tried to snap out of his fascination with the woman on stage when he reached his friends and co-workers.

Putting the drinks down and he distributed them to the others, keeping a beer and a shot for himself. "To two days off without seeing all your ugly faces," he cheered smirking. "Well, I happened to be rather beautiful," Nikki protested, earning a nod and a "So am I" from Trinity, Brie, and Joe; with made the others burst out with laughter. "All right, you are all very beautiful, especially you, Joe," Jon sniggered. After downing his drink and taking a sip from his beer he again focused on the woman still singing on the stage.

He watched her moving her body with the melody; her eyes closed now being completely captured by the music. She seemed even more beautiful to him now than earlier. His friends were chatting amongst themselves but his eyes were solely fixated on her.

That was, until he felt someone punching him in his ribs. "Ouch, was what that for?" he asked Colby, who turned out to be the villain. "You can be lucky that I consider you a close friend and my brother, otherwise I might have punched you back in the face. My ribs are sore from the match today."

Colby chuckled: "you would never punch me" while making puppy eyes at him, pretending he was cute and all. "I have proven that I would and it knocked you of your feed," he referred to the promo they did in-ring after Colby walked out on him and Joe during their match against the Wyatt family.

"So, why did you feel the need to hurt me like that" he pouted a little while rubbing the spot where Colby's fist touched his body. "Don't pretend, you know I don't fall for your bullshit," he replied, shoving his shoulder this time. "Yup, I know, that's why I can stand having you around on a regular basis," Jon sniggered at him.

"Come on, I know you like having me around. You miss me when I am not around." "Keep telling that yourself, it might become true if you believe in it strongly enough." "Ouch, don't pretend I'm not your best friend." "You're not, Claudio is!" Colby looked as if Jon's words had deeply wounded him.

"You are lying to hurt me." "As I said before, keep saying that to yourself, you might start believing it." Colby just laughed at him, enjoying their brotherly bickering "So, you've been staring at her since she started singing," he commented while pointing her chin towards the singer. "What can I say, I also have an eye for beauty," Jon winked, using Claudio's words from earlier, while looking back at the stage once again. The duo just finished their song and she went to the guy so they could hug.

He felt a strain of jealousy hitting him, when he saw the other man holding her fragile body close to his while wrapping his arms around her to squeeze her tightly. The crowed was cheering and applauding loudly for them, so did their group. "That was really good," Trinity commented and the others agreed even though Country wasn't really their kind of music.

The duo, however, was really good together and had great chemistry. Jon wondered if they were sleeping together or did at some point in time; again something he rarely cared about when other women were concerned. To his surprise he didn't like the thought of her being with another man. His eyes followed her when she left the stage to get back to her group of friends.

As if she felt his gaze she looked up directly into his eyes only to stop dead in her tracks. After a few seconds she smiled at him and that smile knocked the air out of his lounges once more. But instead of coming to him and hitting on him, which was the normal reaction he got when a woman noticed that she had the attention of Jon Good (most of the time it happened if she had his attention or not), she just set down at her table and started talking to her friends. That was the moment where he decided he would make her come back to the hotel with him. Claudio could bunk with Colby and Joe for all he cared.

While his friends were engaged in conversations among each other, which were only interrupted by someone getting more drinks, Jon was considering how he would approach her. He noticed the glances she shot in his direction every so often so he was sure that she wasn't as disinterested as she appeared. He also really wanted to find out if she would be as intriguing as she seemed. While weighting his options he saw her getting up after a while and heading towards the rest rooms. He knew that was his chance. "Be right back," he said to Colby who was standing next to him and followed her.

**A/N: I just had to leave you with a cliffhanger here. Next chapter will be from Claire's point of view and will tell her side of the story. There will also be a lot of flirting….maybe more, we'll have to wait and see how their first meeting goes.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know. The following chapters probably won't be as long but I was hoping you would appreciate a long chapter and that it would motivate you to review, follow & favorite! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply! I own nothing but my OC! All WWE Superstars and Divas belong to their rightful owners. The music in my story belongs ABC's TV series **_**Nashville.**_** All other recognizable names, lyrics etc. belong to their respective owners. I only take them out to play with but promise to give them back when I 'm done!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. In the first part you will get to know Claire a little bit and learn about her background. No worries though, Jon and her will meet AND TALK in this chapter, I promise ;-)**

**Again, please let me know what you think of this world I created. Your feedback will be highly appreciated!**

**Claire's POV:**

It was so good being back home in Nashville, Tennessee!

While I loved living in New York there was no place like home to relax and refuel my energy levels.

I had spent the last one and half years working nonstop on building a hospital in Kenya, 130 miles west of Nairobi, in the middle of nowhere.

It was the first time that I had been responsible for the supervision of an entire project from start to finish. Nine of the last ten months I spent entirely in Kenya overseeing the construction and equipping of the hospital complex followed by another months of finishing up with all the paper work.

Now I needed a well-deserved break and where to spend it better than at home with my family and friends back home?!

Those 6 months in Kenya had been especially exhausting. Not that I regretted taking on the job, I would never, it had been to fulfilling. I would make the same decision to go if asked again because this project had been the highlight of my career so far, I had learnt so much, but all the work, all the problems, delays, thefts, all the stress had taken a toll on me (not that I would ever admit it loudly to anyone).

African bureaucracy, even in a country that praised itself as modern and democratic, was, is and probably will be a nightmare forever.

There was always one official who was holding his hand out expecting a "little extra pay" for processing our request for getting permission to import medical equipment that wasn't available in Kenya or where ridiculously high priced and available cheaper elsewhere. Or the payoffs we had to pay to getting said equipment through customs, everything under the table, of course.

During the construction period of the buildings that would serve as the hospital later, there were often workers missing. They would just not show up for work one day. Most of the times they would return the next day or the day after, late and hangover as well more often than not, with no explanation what so ever but it also happened that they were never to be seen again and I had to find others to replace them.

Then there were those times when building materials didn't arrive at all or some missing or it disappeared from the construction side. Not to mention the difficulties hiring local personnel that were supposed to run the hospital independently later on. Doctors, nurses, administrative stuff, cleaning personnel, and maintenance workers, at least 35 people were needed. The problem was not to that there weren't enough qualified people available but few of them were willing to leave Nairobi, the capital of Kenya, and move to the province which offered very few luxuries. Even running water was not available in the most homes. So all in all, it had been quite the hustle.

At least, we had quite the good internet connection and phone reception, not like the last project in Chad where we only had one satellite phone, so this time I was able to talk to my family and friends more or less whenever I wanted, I missed them dearly. We are a very close-knit family and I have three overprotective brothers and parents who loved and supported us not matter what.

Nevertheless, I have never been one to back down from a fight, and a fight it often was, more than it ever simply was "managing a project". If anything the more hiccups and roadblocks I encountered the more fired up I got. I wanted to show everyone, who doubted that I could be successfully manage a project of this magnitude on my own at the age of 27, where to shove it. I know I was very young for such a huge task but I also knew that I am good at what I was doing.

More importantly though, I wanted to prove to those, who believed in me, that they were right in trusting that I could do the job. My superior and mentor came to mind and I always feel so grateful towards that man.

He had supported and encouraged me from the day I started working for the Red Cross 4 years ago fresh of graduate school with a Master in Non-profit and Project Management in my pocket. Moreover, it is simply against my nature to back down from a fight. Hence, I did what I always do and took on all the challenges that were thrown my way and in the end I succeeded! My brothers don't call me "their little mule" for nothing (even though I HATE that name). According to them I am as stubborn as one of those animals. Well, my motto in life has always been: "Obstacles are only obstacles until you move them away". So that's what I do!

At the end, not only did we (our whole team) open the hospital on time but we also managed to only slightly go over the fiscal budget, which is an achievement on its own as costs for similar projects tended to explode in this part of the world more so then anywhere else.

When I came back to headquarters in New York, I received quite the welcome from most of my co-workers. I say most because there are always those people who just can't see anybody else succeed. But I never really cared if people liked me or not and this philosophy served me well until now, so why stop now?

I would be gone in a month anyways. Half way through the project I received a job offer from the Human Resources Office of the UN. If I were to be able to finish the project successfully I would have a job at UNICEF waiting. This motivated me even more to do my best because working for the UN had been a lifelong dream of mine.

The plan was for me to finish the project and deal with the remaining paperwork afterwards and then take a month off before starting my new job.

The job openings at the UN were rare and in high demand. Besides the interesting work and the amazing opportunities for the future, the pay was really good as well and having diplomatic status all over the world could be very exciting. I would be mainly be located in New York while still traveling a lot to Africa but without having to stay there for months at a time.

So, at the end of the months I packed my things, my colleges throw me a farewell party and I was on my way to fly out to Nashville. My entire family, including my two older brother's wives and their children (the oldest had twin girls at the age of 2, the other had a five months old baby boy) and even my twin brother, who was a pilot in the Air Force, was able to get a few days, came to pick her up and they made enough noise to attract the attention of security. After the guards made sure that this was indeed just a pick up and not some sort of riot, we were able to leave the airport building and drive home.

I think I have never been so happy to see my parents' home ever.

I really needed to relax! My mother had prepared her famous lasagna, my grandmother was Italian and taught her do cook a mean one, and I just enjoyed spending time with my entire family! It had been too long. Afterwards I took a quick shower and went to bed.

I think I slept for two straight days without waking up once.

After those two days I felt like my old self again and I couldn't wait to see my friends and spent time with them as well.

The first one I called was my best friend James, who owned a bar in town. The best bar in the world, in my opinion. He told me that a lot of my other friends would come to his bar tonight, it was Open Mic Night, and that they would all love for me to join them. How could I refuse?

My twin Sebastian, Bas for short, happily came with and I was looking forward to have old gang back together, I had missed all of the dearly.

We arrived at the Blackbird at 9pm, just before the Mic Night started.

After the warmest rounds of welcome, we settled down at our tables (James had reserved the best spots for us, as always) and I chatted away with my friends, trying to catch up on all I've missed while being away.

Of course, later that evening James and Bas had to do a song together, they loved making music together and I loved listening to them. They even decided to do one of my favorites (I bet they did it for me, I love those guys), "Be My Girl" (for the link see my profile).

As always, they sounded just grate together!

When they were done, Bas left the stage and came back to our table. I could see by his smirk that he was up to something. And I was right, just when he sat down, James started this whole speech that a friend of his was here and she was so talented, blabla, and of course he wanted me to come up on stage and sing with him as well.

I didn't really want to, it had been ages since the last time I was on stage but he would have nothing of it. After some verbal "encouragement" from my brother (calling me a pussy, such a low blow) I had to get on stage.

Well, I decided to have fun with it. And fun it was!

I didn't realize until just then how much I had missed singing in front of an audience. By the reaction of the crowed I could tell that they were enjoying our performance of "Fade Into You".

During the song I looked up and around. When my eyes traveled to the left my gaze was caught by the most intense look I had ever encountered. I quickly looked away, I had to concentrate on the song but I couldn't stop myself to sneak glances at the guy.

He wasn't really my type. I would normally go for a more groomed man, but there was something about this one I couldn't shake off. He was pure masculinity with a touch of danger. His unruly hair was hanging in his face and he had a physic to die for. He looked as if he could simply pick me up and carry me all the way to the cage he came from. I actually had to shiver at that thought. What's wrong with me, I never reacted that strongly to a man I didn't even say one word to.

After we ended the song, James gave me the biggest hug (I missed those bear hugs as well) and I went back to the table where my friends behaved like teenage fangirls. Crazy bunch, I know, but what can I say, I love them to death!

Before I sat down I just had to look at the guy again and, oh, boy, he was looking at me as well. I felt like a schoolgirl under his penetrating glance and I before I could even think about it I shot him the biggest smile.

Embarrassed I quickly took my seat next to Bas and my childhood friend Amy and pretended that this just now simply didn't happen.

"I was a grown ass woman of 28, I don't crush on a guy only because he looks like sex on a stick," I decided to ignore him from now on and concentrate on my friends. One of the women at his table was probably his girlfriend anyways; I couldn't imagine a guy like that being single. And no, that was not jealousy what I was feeling, for the last time; I didn't even know the guy.

So I turned my focus back on my group, which was only partly successful as I could almost feel his eyes on me and I couldn't help it and had to shoot one or two glances in his direction as well.

He was always watching me!

After what felt like hours, the situation became a little overwhelming (all the alcohol my friends bought for me didn't help either) and I just had to get away and excused myself to go to the restroom.

I did what I had to do quickly and then I just stood in front of the mirror looking at my fleshed face.

"Stop behaving like that. You are not interested in meeting a guy at the moment. Especially not here in Nashville. Your life is in New York," I tried to convince myself to do a better job in ignoring the guy.

I thought I did a good job with that pep talk. I left the lady's room and was on my way back when I felt a hand on my arm.

There he was. The guy from the table. Blue. His eyes are blue. It was the first thing that went through my mind. I just stood there looking into those mesmerizing eyes, not being able to utter a word. I would have felt really stupid but I seemed to have the same effect on him.

For what seemed like an eternity we just looked into each other's eyes and I could feel the heat rising from my neck to my chin when suddenly a guy with weird two-tone hair appeared next to us and punched Mr. Sex on a Stick in the arm.

"There you are; I've been looking all over for you. But I can see now, you left me for the attention of another beautiful brunette," he said while winking at me. "Hey, I'm Colby and my mute friend over here is the normally verbally very talented Jon Good."

Another beautiful man with a beautiful smile, I felt myself blush again. "Hi, I, ah, I a… I am Claire." Good damn it, I actually sounded like the schoolgirl I felt like. "That we know, we heard you preform. May I say that you have the voice of an angel," Colby complimented me while his friend, Jon, his name is Jon, just stood there and kept his eyes locked on me.

"What we don't know though is if you would like to have a drink with us. Jon here couldn't keep his eyes off you the entire time. " "Dude, shut the fuck up. You're embarrassing," I heard Jon's voice for the first time and boy, I can tell you, my knees almost gave out under me.

He was already sexy as hell but his gravel voice was sex pure.

Colby only laughed at his friends comment. Jon then continued: "I apologize for the freak. Too many bumps on the head recently. There one thing, he is right about though. Two, actually. One, you are a beautiful brunette." God, could I blush even more without my head exploding from all the blood in it. "And two, I really couldn't take my eyes off of you."

With that he smirked at me and I found out that I could blush even more. "So, how about the drink Colby mentioned, could I tempt you in going to the bar with me?" Hell, you possibly could tempt me into doing anything, I thought to myself.

Damn, this man really was dangerous. I should get away from him as fast as possible. But before I could say or do anything, he continued: "We're only here for the night and will be leaving Nashville tomorrow and I couldn't think of a better way to spend the rest of my night than to have a drink with you."

So, they were for a night, there was no chance that I'd see him again and might develop a crush on him, so there was little harm in having a drink with a handsome stranger. Get yourself together, girl, and just enjoy this encounter.

I shook off some of my daze and smiled at Jon and Colby. "Well, you asked and complimented me so nicely, how can I say no?"

This being said, I received a first smile from Jon. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. While he was all manly and dangerous, his smile was the sweetest thing and almost transformed him to a little boy.

I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. He was even more dangerous than I thought.

But before I could change my mind, Jon put an arm around my waist and directed me towards the bar. His touch felt like electricity running through my veins and I am sure he felt it as well.

"Later, ninja boy, you can go back to the others now. Your services are no longer needed." With that we left a smirking Colby behind, who seemed more than satisfied with himself, and went to the bar.

**There you have it; Jon and Claire meet and talk for the first time.**

**I know, I know, it is kind of another cliffhanger but I just had to cut the chapter here otherwise it would have gotten too long. Claire had so much to tell.**

**From now on I probably will continue to write from Claire's POV, it just comes more naturally to me, but others might get a say once in a while when it's important.**

**And because I am not that mean, I will give you a little preview for the next chapter:  
Jon and Claire will have more than one drink and they will hook up. Jon will miss his flight the next day and Claire decides to show him around in Nashville.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, sorry for not updating sooner. I had one of my last exams ever yesterday and my last day of university today. Now I'll have more time to write! On another note, I'll be seeing the Shield (and the rest of the Raw roster) in Rotterdam, Netherlands, tomorrow, with my girl DeansDirtyDeeds (if you don't know it you should check out her story "Arms of an Angel" it's great). I am beyond excited! And I really wanted to get another chapter out before that! Hopefully I'll get back with a lot inspiration for this story! **

**Disclaimer: The usual disclaimers apply! I own nothing that is recognizable and promise to give all characters, lyrics etc. back when I am done playing with them! I only own my OCs.**

**I'd like to thank all off you, who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! I hope you like this chapter! Please let me know.**

**Claire:**

What am I doing? Just following this random guy like a love-struck puppy, not being able to open my mouth? Even though he is probably the hottest guy I have seen in a long time and I mean, LOOOOONG time. But that's not me. I am normally very comfortable in my own skin and never shy of words but the touch of his hand on my hip made me forget everything.

So I just …. followed him.

I could see Bas and Amy looking at us in confusion with a lot of curiosity in their faces, wanting to know what was going on and who the guy was. If I only knew, I'd love that answer for myself! So I such shrugged my shoulders and gave them a little smile letting them know that they didn't have to worry.

Walking next to him, I realized just how tall he was. I am 5'7" and he had to be 6'2" or 6'3", so he was towering over me. Damn, I love me a tall man; I like the feeling of security I get by it. Maybe that's because all my brothers are tall as well and they always protected me.

Weird, conflicting feelings, on the one hand side he had this dark, dangerous presence but with his arm around me and his height I felt strangely safe, like nothing bad could happen to me while he was around.

I was about to think of an excuse to run away, my feelings scared me, and I couldn't tell myself often enough that I didn't even know him, when we reached the bar and he turned to face me, locking his eyes with mine once more.

All thoughts of leaving just flew out of my mind. Gosh, those eyes, they were beyond beautiful. I would be happy to stare at them for the rest of my life.

"So, what can I get you, sunshine?" I could see his lips moving (would they taste as delicious as they look like) but it took me a moment to comprehend. Get yourself together, girl; if you keep behaving like that he will regret ever talking to you.

"If you don't mind, I'll have a Vodka Cranberry, thank you very much." My good Southern manners came out, thanks to my mom's upbringing.

"I don't mind at all, not after you asked so nicely," he smirked at me, repeating my words from earlier, and I could see amusement shining in his eyes. Somehow this took away some of the intensity of the situation for me and I could feel myself relax a little.

"So, why did you call your friend, Colby was it, right, ninja?" It seemed like a good point to start the conversation and a rather safe topic.

Jon had this look on his face as if he had to consider his answer for a moment, which I found strange.

"'Cause he is one," he answered with a smile, "but I'd rather not talk about another guy when I have the chance to talk to the most beautiful girl in this bar. " With that he took my hand and brought it up to his lips, planting a lingering kiss on my back of my fingers while starring into my eyes.

Smooth move to make me forget the rest of the world and I bet he knew it. Pretty sure he's a lady's man. Not that I minded.

His lips felt hot and soft on my skin and, OMG, those eyes, I think they're gonna be the death of me.

All thoughts on Colby slipped my mind and all I could think of was that I wanted those lips on mine.

He continued holding my hand, stroking it with his hand, which gave me shivers all over.

How could he have such an effect on me?

We got interrupted by the bartender putting down our drinks next to us. "That'd be 15 dollars," she said sharply, glaring at me with contempt.

Wow, what's wrong with her? Tanja had been working at the Blackbird for almost 2 years now and I've known her ever since. And while I wouldn't consider us friends, I thought we were friendly with each other.

Her attention was now on Jon shooting him a seductive glance. Ahh, now I get it. She had her eyes on Jon as well. Too bad, honey, no chance in hell.

Jon handed her the money without even bothering to look at a fuming Tanja, who realized that he didn't pay her any attention. I had to smirk.

He caught on to it and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nothing, Just Tanja giving me the stink eye for being here with you," I chuckled.

"Who's Tanja?" "The bartender." "She has no chance in hell to steal my attention away from the most beautiful woman in this bar."

I had to giggle at his words, that man had his ways with words. But the look in his eyes told me that he was serious about them. He didn't try to hide it from me.

While we were enjoying our drinks we talked about god and the world while having some more drinks.

He asked me about what I did for a living and before I knew it I told him everything about the last one and a half years and especially my time in Kenya and what I experienced there.

I even opened up about the darker sides of my time in Africa.

All the problems we had with the government officials, the workers, the thefts.

I even told him about the heartbreaking moments when I met one of those children who already knew by the time they were 7 or 8 years old that they most likely didn't have any future to speak of.

The dead look in their eyes aged them beyond their years and each time I saw them I wanted to be able to do more for them. This is another reason why I accepted the offer from the UN.

After hearing my story, Jon told me about his childhood in Cincinnati and the part of town he grew up in. How glade he was to have been able to escape that place and to be living his dream.

"So, what do you do then?" I asked him, curious about just what that dream of his was.

"I am a professional wrestler."

"Wow, that's cool." I've seen a few wrestling matches with my second oldest brother Chris, who was a sports agent, and had a lot of respect for that those athletes did in the ring but I didn't really followed it, especially not while being in Kenya.

"Now I get why you called your friend Colby ninja, he is also a wrestler." "Yes, he and I and another guy are in a stable together."

Suddenly I felt an arm wrapping itself around be from behind and my brother's voice next to my ear, saying: "Hey, little one, you ok here? I'm leaving and I was wondering if you wanna come with us."

Jon didn't seemed too pleased and for a second I thought I saw something like jealousy sweep over his face, but that couldn't be, right? He couldn't be jealous. Even though, I kinda liked the thought of him being jealous of another guy.

I looked at Jon, his eyes on me. Bas was my ride home but I didn't want to leave. I had too much fun with Jon and I also kinda wanted to see where this was going.

There was this spark between us, I had felt it each time we accidently touched, whenever we locked eyes while we were engaged in our conversation. And I was sure he had felt it too.

"No, I'm staying a little longer. I'll get a cap or something."

"You sure?" Bas looked me in the eyes to figure out if I was sober enough to make a conscious decision.

I loved my brother but sometimes they could get a tad bit overprotective. Which I appreciated but right now I wanted him to leave because all I wanted at the moment to get to know Jon some more.

Bas extended his hand to Jon. "Hi, I am Bas, Claire's older brother. And you are?"

"I am Jon and I promise I will take care of her and make sure nothing happens to her," Jon answered while Bas was sizing him up as if to figure out if he could trust Jon's words.

Something must have convinced Bas that Jon was honest and wouldn't try to get me into a dark corner to rape me or something like that.

"All right, I'm going. Amy is coming as well. I'll drop her of at her place on the way."

As if Amy had just waited for her name to be dropped, she was suddenly standing beside me, eyeing Jon curiously.

"Boo, I am leaving. Are you staying?" "Yeah, I'm having too much fun," I said, winking at Jon who smirked back, seemingly very proud about himself for being the reason I was staying. Adorable.

"Good for you, honey, you need some fun in your life right now. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," Amy grinned at me.

I playfully slapped her arm: "I am sure, I will do exactly what you would do in my situation." I smiled at my best friend and we hugged.

They left and it was Jon and I alone again.

Before any of us could say something, Colby appeared and told Jon that he and the others were ready to leave.

Jon told him that he'd be staying with me and would see them tomorrow.

After a smile and a good bye in my direction, Colby left and I could see him telling their group pf friends that Jon would be staying.

They waved in our direction and Jon waved back before turning his attention back on me.

"So, what do you think, should we have another drink or maybe go somewhere else where it's not that crowded?" he asked me while leaning in on me until his lips were almost on mine.

"We could go this place I know, it's not far and it's a lot more quite than here," I answered without thinking about it. The only thing I could think of was how much I wanted him to kiss me.

"So let's get out of here. " Jon took my hand and gently tugged me towards the exit.

"Wait, I have to say good bye to my friends."

"Ok, I wait for you here."

With that I left him standing where he was and went to the table with my friends.

I gave my farewell and went to find James. After a quick glance around the bar I couldn't see him and decided to just call him tomorrow. He was probably busy somewhere backstage and I didn't feel up to searching for him.

Jon was exactly where I left him not five minutes ago and wrapped his arm around my shoulder when I came back to his side.

We went outside and turned right.

"Lead the way, sunshine." "It's not far, just a couple of block west." "I don't mind how far it is as long as I can spend time with you."

Saying that he stopped and pull me around, so I was standing in front of him.

"Since the moment I saw you, I wanted to do this," he said, looking into my eyes.

He put his hands around my cheeks and his lips crushed with mine.

My stomach flipped and I could feel my knees giving in on me. I crushed into him, pressing my lips on his tightly. It was heaven!

Our kiss became more passionate and I felt his tongue demanding entrance into my mouth.

I happily obliged, wanting to feel him closer to me, wanting to taste him as much as he wanted to taste me.

We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours, kissing each other. I could feel his hands roaming over my body and my arms had at some point wrapped themselves around his neck.

I have never been so turned on by only kissing before and my head was spinning because my blood was rushing through my veins.

Jon withdrew his lips from mine and looked at me.

"You still want to go to that other place or would you consider coming with me to my hotel room?" Before I could say anything, he continued: "We don't have to do anything; we can just talk all night, if you want. Or do a little bit more of this." He kissed my once more. "I won't force you to do something you don't want to. I just want to spend some more time with you, alone!"

I considered my options shortly. Did I want to go with this gorgeous man, knowing very well what this could imply? Was I ready for this? Could I trust him? I mean, I didn't really know Jon apart from those two hours at Blackbird's.

Our eyes locked and when I saw the honest look in his eyes, I had my answer and I gave him mine: "Yeah, I don't mind going to your hotel."

With that he kissed me again and turned us around back to where we came from.

**A/N: I know, I am mean! Another cliffhanger, sort of. This chapter was supposed to be much longer but I had so little time to write. But I wanted this chapter out before Saturday because I also won't have any time to write the next couple of days. And I wanted to give you at least this so you don't have to wait too long for an update.**

**At least you were able to witness their first kiss! You know they are heading for his hotel room. And because I am also nice and appreciate you reading my story I let you in on what's going to happen next:**

**Jon and Claire go back to the hotel but when they arrive in his room, Claudio is still up and in the living room. A little awkward, I know. But you already know, Jon will miss his flight the next day….**

**Please review, favor and follow! Thank you **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for the late update but RL came in the way of me writing. First, seeing the Shield in Rotterdam, Netherlands (which was AMAZING), then work, last classes of my master and then a trip to Berlin, Germany. And I will be moving by the end of the months plus starting a new job, so I am really buys at the moment. And this chapter isn't flowing out like the first three…**

**I am still in shock about what happened last week on Raw. Seth broke my heart. But I still love him and think that he is AMAZING. So please, be nice to the ninja puppy. It allowed Dean to bring out Moxley last night in his promo and I am a Moxley girl.**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing recognizable only my OCs.**

We were kissing all the way to Jon's hotel, which was really just opposite of the Blackbird. I was shortly thinking of my friends, hoping that they didn't choose this moment to leave. This was going to be a one-night thing and I didn't need my friends to know. They were way too noisy for their own good and I would never hear the end of it. And they probably would tell my brothers and that I really wanted to avoid.

Jon made me forget about everything quickly though and all I could think of was his lips on mine and the feel of him against me. I never reacted as strongly to anyone before and my mind was spinning not allowing me to form anymore clear thoughts.

We entered the hotel and made our way to the elevator. Luckily it was late already and no one was around to see us.

We waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open and as soon as they did Jon pushed me inside, attacking my mouth again with his. His hands were roaming my back and pressing me against him tightly.

I had my arms around his neck, burying my hands in his hair, tucking him closer to me.

The doors opened with a ding when we reached Jon's floor and the sound somewhat got me out of the lust filled haze Jon's kisses and touch had put me under.

He seemed to notice it right away because he backed off a little, looking at me questioningly.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to," he said while looking me in my eyes, still holding me close to his body though.

I got lost in his eyes again and felt more comfortable the second I saw the honesty and sincerity in them. I would be safe with him.

"No, that's not it. I just feel a little awkward. I don't normally do this. Going to the hotel room of a guy I just met a few hours ago in a bar."

He smirked at my words, leaning in on me again putting his lips so close to mine that I almost felt them on me, but just almost.

"Then I should make sure that you don't regret your decision to make an exception with me, right, sweetheart?"

His lips moved even closer to mine and I could feel the tip of his tongue licking slowly over my already slightly swollen lips. This guy really knew how to tease a woman. I felt so powerless, which I normally really hated but didn't mind at all at this very moment.

"So, where is your room? I kinda feel a little weird standing here in the middle of the floor where anyone who comes by can easily see us."

"You embarrassed of being seen with me, hon? That's a new one for me," he said smirking while gripping my hand and turning right.

"It's not you, it's me," I smirked back, winking at him. Somehow some of my confidence seemed to come back to me. "I was raised as a Southern lady. Following a random guy to his hotel room is not very ladylike."

I pretended to shy away from him, only to have him catch me and pulling me close to him.

"Lucky for you, I am not some random guy. We talked for at least 2 hours in the bar and I also met your brother. I'm practically family already."

He winked back at me while pressing me against what I assumed was his hotel room door with the full force of his body.

I just laughed at him, feeling deliciously delicate compared to his strong frame.

He opened the door when he found his key card and started to kiss me once more, while pushing me inside the room.

It became heated really quickly yet again so we didn't notice anything around us until I heard someone clearing his throat loudly.

I basically jumped out of Jon's arms, that's how startled I was.

"You didn't tell me, you would bring company, Jon. I would have bunked with someone else," I heard a voice with the slightest of accents speaking.

Looking confused at Jon, wondering what was going on, I could see that he seemed to be confused as well.

I slowly turned around towards the voice, looking at a tall, well-build man with a bold head. Nice looking and without a shirt. I couldn't help myself I just had to stare at his very, very, very well-sculptured chest.

I just hope Jon didn't notice me starring. I definitely blushed.

"By the look on your face, you actually forgot that we're sharing a room, man. I'd be almost hurt if I wouldn't enjoy that look on your face so much."

With that he turned towards me:" Whatever you are doing, you are doing it right. It's a rare side to see Dean Ambrose lost for words? I'm Claudio, by the way."

"I am Claire and wait, what, Dean Ambrose? I thought your name was Jon?"

I was confused and backed away a little; after all I didn't really know the guy.

"My real name is Jon, Jon Good but my wrestling name is Dean Ambrose," he explained while looking uncomfortable somehow.

"Ok," I felt better already, so he wasn't lying to me.

That Claudio guy was just standing there, smirking, and obviously enjoying the weird situation while Jon was sending him looks that should come with the license to kill.

Was I missing something here or why did Jon seem to want to seriously hurt his roommate.

"Well, Claudio, its bedtime for you now, so bye bye, you seriously need your beauty sleep," Jon almost growled at the other guy.

I kinda felt uncomfortable standing in the room, while Jon was staring down Claudio who still was smirking and looking entertained.

"Maybe I should leave," I said.

"No, Claudio is going to the other room and will not come out until he has to leave the next morning;" Jon said more to Claudio then to me.

"You don't have to leave on my account, pretty one, I was about to retire to bed anyhow," Claudio said to me and damn, there must have been something in my drinks or something 'cause I was blushing again.

Claudio snickered and looked at Jon: "Make sure I actually can get some sleep."

Gosh, that was really embarrassing; he thought I was here to have Sex with Jon. He wasn't completely wrong about that but still, I felt weird that someone else witnessed this.

"Maybe I knock you out to make sure you sleep well through the night," Jon shot back.

I turned to look at him in shock, was he serious? I was absolutely against violence, having witnessed the destruction it can cause. Maybe I really should leave…

Luckily there was a smirk in Jon's face and Claudio didn't seem to take Jon's words to serious either.

"Alright, have a good night you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Claudio said while he retracted himself into the adjoining bedroom. "Good night, Claire. It was very lovely to meet you and I before I leave the two of you to it, I wanted to say that you have beautiful voice. I was in the bar earlier as well, before you ask how I know."

Again the smirking, and me blushing. Seriously, Claire, get a grip. You aren't 14 anymore and the guy you've been making out with for the last, I don't know, half an hour or so, is standing next to you.

I must be more drunk than I actually realized. Luckily my Southern manners never leave me, especially in times of need.

"Well, thank you, kind sir, it is very lovely of you to say so and good night to you too."

Now I had to smirk, I just had to make a comment as well, I wouldn't let those two be the only ones to have a witty remark: "And don't worry I will keep his mouth occupied so he will be quite so you can sleep." (Damn you, alcohol, why can't you let me be a lady?)

Claudio just laughed and left the room while Jon was staring at me with big eyes while a very sexy, seductive grin slowly spread over his face.

"I am sorry for that, I truly forgot that I was rooming with Claudio. You made me forget everything else. And I am really intrigued, just how are you planning on keeping my mouth occupied so that I will be quite? How would you do such a thing? You know, I am kinda famous for using my mouth." (Is it just me or did that sound really, really dirty?)

Dimples, he had dimples when he had this huge smile on his face. Wow, he was really, really beautiful, not just handsome, but truly beautiful when he was smiling like that. I had to give myself an inner head shake to snap back to the here and now in order to respond to him.

"Well, there are a few options I am considering but they are depending on…."

Before I could finish my sentence Jon crushed his lips on mine and made me forget everything I wanted to say, probably made me forget for the rest of my life, that's how intense the kiss was.

While I thought that nothing could top those earlier kisses, this one truly took my breath away and made me feel desired, hot, cold, bothered, spinning, weakening…just everything at once.

It was so intense that I had to break away from the kiss because I was afraid that I would totally loose it and do things I wouldn't normally do, especially with some other guy just next door.

"I am sorry,….I just …that was just really intense…," I was looking up to him into his blue eyes, his forehead against mine, while he was holding me close.

"Shhh, sunshine, it's fine, I told you I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"It's not that I don't want you to kiss me, it's just, I don't know, it's been a while and I wasn't expecting it to be soooo damn intense. And I feel kinda weird with your friend next door"

He showed off this sexy, sexy smirk (he should get it trademarked, if he didn't already).

"Why don't you sit down on the couch and I get us something to drink from the mini bar and we just talk."

So that what we did; all night. In the beginning we were sitting next to each other, with me having my legs tugged under me and him leaning back and stretching out those long legs of his. After a while we were moving closer together, our bodies moving closer together without us really noticing.

After a while I was snuggled next his body, with me head resting on his shoulder, his arm around my waist and we kept talking. I can't really recall everything we talked about but most of it was silly little thing from our live. Nothing too deep. A light conversation but with stories you wouldn't just tell anybody.

I didn't even realize that I was drifting off to sleep that's how comfortable I was.

**A/N: Am I too mean to end this with another cliffhanger of sorts? I hope not because I just had to stop this chapter otherwise it would have gotten too long and it would have taken me even longer to update and I thought you rather have this chapter then wait any longer. I might even have time to start the next one.**

**Please let me know what you think, I really appreciate it and it makes my day when I see a new email from this site in my inbox telling me that someone follows, favored, and/or reviewed my story. So thank you for that! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so excited for what's going on in the WWE universe right now! The Ambrose vs. Rollins feud could be epic and last for years if creative does it right. It could even reach the heights of Shawn Michaels vs. Bred Hart or Stone Cold vs. The Rock. And Dean looked so hot in his new ring attire. Moxley is back! Not so sure about Seth's though…maybe it will grow on me NOT! **

**Please forgive me that it takes me a while to update at the moment! Too much is going on in my life plus football world cup in Brazil…. but know that I didn't abandon this story; Claire still has some things to tell about Jon and herself! **

**Thank's to my girl DeansDirtyDeeds for her continuous support, encouragement and overall awesomeness and to MashiarasDream for some valuable pointers.**

**Disclaimers: The usual disclaimers apply. I own only my OCS, everything and everyone recognizable belongs to their respective owners.**

Waking up slowly, I didn't know where I was at first. I only knew that I felt completely and utterly comfortable where I was at that moment. Thank God, I barely get hangovers.

It took me a few moments to realize that I was lying on a broad chest, with a big arm around my waist. The other hand was playing with my hair, which was rather smoothing.

When I looked up, I looked directly in Jon's beautiful pale blue eyes which were watching me with a soft expression.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with the cutest of smiles showing off those dimples which pulled all the strings attached to my heart and gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"Good morning to you, too. What time is it?"

"I have honestly no idea and frankly don't care at all."

"But,…didn't you tell that you…." Before I could finish, the hotel door burst open and two of the guys who were with Jon at the bar yesterday came rushing in (one of them was that Colby guy, the other one was tall and handsome with long black hair, which was held back in the neck). Their sudden appearance made me almost jump off Jon.

"Dude, you're missing your flight. It's like 30 minutes to the airport and your flight leaves in 40," the taller guy said.

"What, shit. I completely lost track of time." Now Jon jumped of the couch, almost knocking me over and going through his hair which looked even more unruly than it did yesterday evening (if that's even possible).

"How did you even get in here? And where is Claudio?"

"He gave us his keycard before he left. If you remember he had to fly out early for some media appearance. We met him in the gym this morning. Where you were supposed to be too, by the way," Colby explained, "but I get why you didn't. And Claudio didn't want to wake you, he said that you looked too cute and peaceful. Good morning, Claire," Colby was turning towards me, showing off the biggest of grins, "I hope you slept well and he didn't keep you up all night. You look as beautiful as you did last night. This is Joe, btw, the third member of your stable and our brother from another mother."

Blushing again. So it wasn't the alcohol. It's those men, I guess. Weird.

"Hi, good morning, Colby, right? Good morning, Joe. Nice to meet you." I didn't know what else to say. I normally didn't get kinda caught in a man's hotel room after spending the night.

"You remembered my name," Colby apparently beamed of joy that I did.

"Hello there, baby girl. I hope Jon treated you nicely. If not, just let me know and I'll set him straight."

"I…he wasn't…we didn't…," I was stuttering, not knowing what to say to those two smirking men standing in the hotel room where they surprised me sleeping on top of their friend. Where was my smart mouth when I really needed it?

"You two assholes leave her alone. You're making her uncomfortable. And even though it's none of your business, I was a perfect gentleman," Jon jumped in, even stepping slightly in front of me, as if to protect me from their prying eyes.

"There must be something truly special about you, Claire. Jon being a gentleman, that's a first," Colby sniggered. "Normally he has his way with the ring rats and they're already forgotten the next morning."

When Colby said that I could feel that Jon was fuming with anger, ready to jump his friend (don't ask me how I knew, I barely knew the guy, but I just did), and I somehow felt the urge to protect Jon. So I stepped in front of him, touching him by his arm.

"I don't know what a ring rat is, but I don't appreciate the way you talk to Jon. I thought you're supposed to be his friend, you shouldn't be that mean to him. And to your information, Jon WAS the perfect gentleman." Jon looked at me with an almost comical expression of surprise on his face, while Colby seemed flabbergasted at my statement. Joe seemed very amused by my outburst and had problems to contain his laughter.

"Come on, Colby, we have to head to the airport. We leave you to be. It was very nice meeting you, Claire. Jon, you wanna come with us, see if you can catch the next fight to Las Vegas?" Joe was still smirking, while Colby still didn't move and Jon was watching me.

"If you excuse me, I will use the bathroom. Jon, give me 5 minutes and I will be out of your hair," I said, feeling bad that he would miss his flight.

"Wait, you don't have to hurry. I miss my flight anyways, so no need. We could have breakfast together before I'll take whatever flight out to Vegas. It doesn't really matter; we have the next days off anyways. You two can go now. Joe, take that asshat with you. I see you two early enough on Saturday."

With that he all but literally pushed the two guys out of his hotel room. He didn't succeed before Joe cold wave at me with the sweetest of smiles and Colby, who seemed to have recovered, smiling broadly and waving as well.

Jon and I were standing in front of each other, now somewhat unsure of what to say. I was a little embarrassed by my outburst and playing with the hem of my dress.

Before any of us could say anything I suddenly remembered that I was actually staying with my parents at the moment. "Damn, I'm dead! My dad is going to kill me. Or you, for the matter. Where's my purse? I have to call my brother." I was panicking a little. My dad could be a little old-fashioned at times, no matter how old I was.

When I checked my phone, after I found my purse on the other couch, I saw that I had a few missed calls from Bas but none from my parents.

I quickly called Bas and after a few rings, he answered sleepily: "Hi sis, what's up. Where are you?"

"I'm at Jon's hotel room and before you ask, nothing happened, not that's any of your business. Can you tell mom and dad that I stayed at Amy's? Jon and I will get some breakfast and then I'm coming home."

"Sure, no problem. I actually was planning on doing so anyhow when I couldn't reach you, you know dad."

"Yeah, that's why I ask. I will give Amy a ring, so she's in on the story. Thanks bro, I owe you."

"That you do, that you do, sis. Now let me get back to sleep. Love u."

"Love u too and thanks again."

After I finished my call with Bas I quickly called Amy to get the story straight. You could never know with my parents. Not that they were overly nosy or anything but they liked to be involved in their children's' lives.

While I was making my calls, Jon went to the bathroom and emerged shortly after freshly showered only wearing a towel around his hips.

This man is sooooo beautiful and his body…I'm lost for words. All I could do was blush (again) and turn away my head.

I could hear him chuckle. "Bathroom is free. There are some clean towels, a new toothbrush and shampoo and stuff, if you like."

"Thanks. I won't take long. Give me like 10 minutes and then I will take you out to my favorite breakfast place. My treat. That's the least I can do for making you miss your flight." I said quickly before I headed into the bathroom.

When I emerged 11 minutes later after a quick shower, he looked really surprised.

"I bet you didn't believe me when I said 10 minutes."

"Nope, I was actually preparing to get comfy on the couch. Women normally need at least half an hour or longer."

"Well," I smiled widely," first of all, I am not your average woman. Second of all, most of the women you know probably never spend the bigger part of last year in Africa with no running water."

It was his time to chuckle: "That you're not an average woman I already figured out. And no, most women I know now would never go anywhere where's no running water."

"It's part of the job and you actually get used to clean yourself with a bucket of water rather quickly," I shrugged it off. "So, you ready? Let's go. I am actually starving."

"Yeah, luckily I don't have to check out before 3pm so I can just leave my stuff here." With that Jon got up from the couch and we headed out.

**A/N: I know; it's a rather short chapter! But I just didn't have the time to sit down and write a lot! And I didn't want you to wait too long for the next one! Please, bear with me for the time being. Hopefully next month my life will turn back to almost "normal" and I get some writing done. **

***hangs down head in shame***

***big puppy eyes***


End file.
